Meeting Anderson
by SSAFunbar
Summary: Bubbles decides to talk with Anderson. Semi-sequal to Meeting the Real BAU Team.
1. Agent Anderson

I was riding the elevator up to the only floor I had been accustomed to seeing. The floor that held the some of the most skilled profilers the world has seen.

The doors opened up to the bullpen where many agents were seated at their desks, working on case files. "Hey Spence." I said, surprising him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked then gave me a kiss.

"There was someone that I met while I was doing the interviews; I think his name was Anderson. And I didn't talk with him and I've been feeling bad so I scheduled one with him."

"Ah."

"Hey, Girly. Long time no see." The booming voice of the one and only Derek Morgan came from the top of the catwalk.

"Hi Morgs." I said as he walked to stand next to me, giving me a hug. "How've you been?" I asked.

"I'm good. I'd ask you how you've been but Lover Boy over her never shuts up about you."

"Well, I hope he's only said good things." I said, giving my boyfriend a smile.

"I believe you came here to do something." He reminded me.

"Oh, yeah. I'll see you later tonight, right?"

"Yeah." He said and I gave him another kiss and said goodbye to Morgan.

I had to walk around a little to find him but I did eventually. "Agent Anderson, are you ready to be interviewed?"

"Sure." We walked to the room I had used before and sat down.

"I need to ask, why did you come back to talk with me?" He asked.

"I felt guilty for not. And so I am going to ask the questions from now on." I smiled at him. "What is it that you do?"

"I am a profiler too. But I'm not like the other guys, I don't really go places, I stay, look over files to get my profile and call the PDs. And I sometimes do some running around the office, but mainly a profiler."

"Do you think it would be more helpful if you went to where ever?"

"Yes, I think it would be."

"Because then you can look at the crime scenes?" I cut in.

"Yes and no. I do get crime scene photos, but it helps to be able to look around and be able to talk with suspects and the Vic's family and friends."

"Have you ever worked in the field?"

"A few times, yes."

"Do you prefer the office or the field?"

"I like the office better, with only seeing the pictures, it seems less real. Don't get me wrong, it is still very real, but not I can trick my mind into thinking it isn't real."

"Why does that happen?"

"It's a way the mind protects itself." He shrugged.

"When did you know this was what you wanted to do?"

"I don't really know." He said slowly. "I guess I always have."

"Are you married?"

"Ah, yeah. I'm actually going to be celebrating our third next week."

"Awe, congrats. Do you have kids too?"

"Yes, twins."

"How sweet. What are their names, meaning your wife and kids?"

"I'm wife is Brittany and my kids are Matthew and Thomas."

"How old are they?"

"Almost two now."

"Do they look more like you or her?"

"A bit of both."

"What's their favorite game to play?"

"Well, they aren't quite to the point of playing games."

I nodded then asked, "When you were a kid, what was your favorite game to play?"

"I love to play hide 'n seek. I was always the last one found so I would only seek if I volunteered or was starting off." He sounded proud of himself.

"Have you ever played 'truth or dear'?"

"Yeah, loads of times."

"Good so you know the rules. So what were going to do is this, I'm going to pick another agent to play and you're going to do the same. Otherwise it's not as much fun. We will meet back here in ten minutes." I said standing up.

"Okay."

It was only six minutes when I returned to the room, with Spencer, to find agent Anderson sitting next to another women with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles." I said to her.

"Nicole." She extended her hand.

"So has Anderson filled you in on why you're here?" She shook her head. "All right then I will be able to fill both you and Spencer in. You are here to play truth or dare. I do realize that you do have work so we'll only play long enough so we each get a dare and a truth. Sound good?"

Nicole looked at Anderson as if to say 'what the hell did you get me into?' But agreed none the less.

"So who goes first?" Spencer asked.

"Anderson, you start." I responded.

"Okay, Nicole, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that for the last five years, you've listened to nothing but Maroon 5?"

"No, I've listened to Train and Gavin Degraw at a concert last summer. Bubbles, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth too."

"Why are we playing this?"

"Because when I interview someone, I want them to be different from all of the other ones they've done in the past, I want to be remembered. To do that, I add a game or activity at the end. Also, I don't want them to be bored out of their minds. Spencer, your turn."

"Umm, dare." He said, instantly regretting it.

"I dare you to take your shirt off and not put it back on until either you get home or Hotch or Strauss yells at you to put it back on."

"Well that's just great, Strauss took the day off and Hotch is at a meeting that could take all day." He mumbled, taking it off. "Anderson, you haven't been picked on yet."

"Dare."

"You must 'Bay Watch' run around the block and on your way up and down you must admit your undying love to anyone you meet. You can exclude us though."

Anderson, looking annoyed, mouthed 'I hate you.'

Upon exiting the room, we meet someone. "Emily Prentiss, I have always admired you from afar and now I must admit it to you and these witnesses, I love you." He then proceeded to walk away with Nicole and my shirtless Spencer in tow.

I however stayed behind to explain and ask for a favor.

"I can do that." She chuckled at my evil thought.

Looking over, I saw that they were all ready by the elevator, waiting for me. I said another thanks and joined the others. "Sorry."

"I don't mind at all." Anderson said. "In fact you can't take as long as you'd like."

"Nice try." Nicole said, patting his face. Luckily for him, but disappointing for us, no one else on or were in the lobby.

On our way down, I had downloaded the theme song on my phone. Once we stepped foot outside, Anderson turned left and started his 'running' as I started the music. As we made our way around, there were numerous calls of 'freaks', 'weirdoes', and 'put a shirt on.' Along with the occasional catcalls.

Anderson was elated when we re-entered the building and found, once again, that the lobby was empty. As we loaded the elevator again, we heard a well-known voice say, "Hold please" Nicole and I were smirking and Reid looked like he had two; one for Anderson and one for me.

"Hi, Hotch." I said. He gave a quick nod in my direction, not looking up from the papers in his hands.

"Agent Hotchner, I love you, I always have." Anderson said. Hotch finally looked up to see Anderson with an apologetic smile and Reid without his shirt.

He had then looked at me to say, "That explains it." He took another glance around before shaking his head and saying, "I'm not going to ask."

"There really is a simple explanation for it." I prompted him, hoping he'd ask.

"I know, and the answer is you." He said.

"In a way, yes. But that's only half. The other half is 'truth or dare'.

"Just for the record though, I did not ask." He stated. I rolled my eyes at that.

With the other floors going by at a snail's pace, the little compartment became very awkward. We were three froths of the way there when we had to stop and let two men in. They were not the smallest of men so everyone had to shift to make room.

I ended up backed up against Reid who in turn had been pressed into Hotch. Anderson, instead of moving back to give them room, moved forward to give them hugs and say, "I love you guys so much."

The two men exchanged looks as if to say 'what the hell is wrong with this guy?' They pressed the button for the next floor, wanting to get out as soon as possible.

When they exited, we all moved back into less awkward possessions, but that still continued to mount as we continued to wait for our floor. Everyone had let out the breath they had not known they were holding when the finally open on the twenty-third floor.

"Bye Hotch." I said when he turned the opposite way from where we were headed. He lifted his right hand.

We only made a foot of progress towards 'my' room before we ran into Rossi. "Rossi, I love you." Anderson said and grabbed his butt. He was shocked into a blank stare in which he did not react as we walked away.

Of course we would have to meet up with Morgan on the way too. "Morgan, can I tell you a secret?" He asked. Morgan leaned into hear what he had to say. "I love you, I can't live without you." To top it off, he placed a kiss on his cheek.

Morgan wasn't as stunned since he knew I was here, but he still held a bewildered expression while we finished our journey to the room. Outside of the door, leaning on its frame was Prentiss. "Emily." Anderson tried to say joyfully but in truth was horrified she would kick his ass.

The exact opposite happened though; she rushed up to him and engulfed him into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad you feel the same way. I love you too."

"All right you two love birds, we need to finish our game." I said.

"Ohh, what game are you playing?" She asked.

"We're playing 'truth or dare'." Nicole said.

"What. - Does that mean you lied to me Anderson?" She let go of him, practically throwing him into the wall.

"I was dared." He said afraid for his life.

"I will crush you." She said, turning her head to wink at Reid. I could only wonder what it meant since when I looked at him he was smiling sheepishly and turning a deep shade of red. When he noticed my looking at him, he shook his head.

"You will regret that decision. You, me, parking lot when work ends. You are going down." She threatened, backing away, doing the 'I've got my eyes on you' motion.

"Thanks a lot." He mumbled to Spencer.

"You're the one who lied."

"Because of the dare you gave me."

"Don't you know how that you should never do something because of a dare."?

"Says the guy without the shirt."

"All right, let's play." Nicole interrupted their little dispute. "Anderson, go."

"Fine, Nicole, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Reid's lap for the remainder of the game."

"You're such a child." She said but complied anyways. "Anderson, tell us about how you were supposedly abducted by aliens."

"I was." He started defensively. "So I went to bed and woke up on a metal table, my arms and legs restrained. Floating above me was a green blob, covered in purple slime. When it saw that I was awake, it spoke in its language and for an instant, I felt a sharp pain in my head.

The next thing I knew, I was unconscious. When I woke up again, I was backing home, in my bed. Bubbles, for your dare, you're going to talk to Prentiss out of our confrontation later."

"Do you mind if I do it on my way out though, because we do need to wrap this up?"

"As long as you do talk, that's fine."

"Spencer, what were your first thought of me?"

"I thought you were ah, crazy, fun, and an interesting person that I wanted to know. Then you went and got Gideon to talk with me." He shook his head, but not in a sad way. "At that moment, I knew how sincere a friend you were and I couldn't let you go."

"Then why did you try to hide behind your book that one time?"

"I was hoping you didn't remember that. Ah, I wasn't sure about you yet, I was in a bit of shock. I mean how would you react if someone forced you into giving out your phone number."

"Good point, but I did not force you."

"But you did trick me."

"Force and trick are two different things."

He shrugged. I thought about what he had said for a moment after which I stood up, extended a hand to Nicole then Anderson. "Thank you for letting me use up your time."

"You're very welcome." Anderson said while Nicole nodded, they left the room together. Spencer took my hand and guided me to the bullpen.

"I believe you need to do something." He reminded me, looking towards Prentiss.

"Emily, can I talk with you?" I asked, she stood up and followed me as I walked up the stairs.

"You scared the crap out of Anderson and he dared me to talk you out of your 'meeting' and that was me trying to talk you out of it. Now personally, I say go for it and continue with your plans."

"I think I will but just to explain."

"Good choice. Call me later; I want to know the outcome." I said, now following her back to her desk.

"Will do."

"All right then, bye Emily. Bye Morgs."

"Bye Girlie."

I walked behind my still shirtless boyfriend and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later." I said before heading for the elevator and then home. All I could think about was how much I would miss interviewing federal agents like them.

Then, as I was waiting for the light to turn green, it hit me from nowhere and with unsuspected force...

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahahaha. Happy Halloween everyone. I know it's not a Halloween story but I finished this yesterday. In other news, I've created a new facebook account, I've got a link and more about it on my profile page if you want to check it out at all... Thanks for reading, revewing, and favoritaing. And to hold your atention, I will add a one sentence chapter thing next week so you know whats going on. Oh, and I don't own CM or anything else but Bubbles.<strong>


	2. Big news

_Then, as I was waiting for the light to turn green, it hit me from nowhere and with unsuspected force..._

I was going to find the Red Cell team near Quantico. That would mean I would have to call Garcia within the next few days, not that I minded. That was something I would do later.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there it is the big news, the thing that hit her. Bubbles will be meeting up with Sam Cooper's team sometime soon hopefully, that is if anyone would be interested in reading it, so let me know what you thinking. And please, if you would read it, leave a suggestion for either questions to be asked or an activity to do at the end of their interview, I want to try to do something different for each of them and hopefully not any of the things I've done so far, but, yeah... So anyways, leave a review, it shouldn't take more than a minute. Thanks for Reid-ing.


End file.
